Winning Bet
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Shane and Claire had a bet; Shane won and now it's time for Claire to give him his reward. But of course Shane does enjoy reaping the rewards, after all, it does involve him and Claire getting up close and personal.If you don't like,dont read.


**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

**Seeing as my last one-shot went down so well, I have decided to write another one to soothe all your lemony cravings. Enjoy xx**

**Claire's POV**

I cannot believe I have to do this. This is ridiculous. All over some stupid bet; Shane and I had a bet on who could eat the most red hot chilli peppers. Shane won. The bet was that if I won, Shane had to take me out on a romantic picnic and buy me some new clothes. If Shane won…well…basically I had to dance dirty for him and let him tie me up to the bed where he can have his wicked way with me. It's not too bad either way, but the thought of him being able to touch, nip and tease me without me being able to touch him, well, it kind of annoys me. I do like Shane being dominant, but there are times when I like to be the dominant one. But most of all, I just hate losing. I'm a sour loser, I'll admit it.

"Come on, Claire. You promised. Choose a song and I'll play it. Eve and Michael are at a hotel tonight, which means it's just me and you, baby" he winks at me, causing a small blush to rise on my cheeks.

Shane has got me to dress in nothing more than some black lacy hosiery that is attached to the crotchless black panties he has me in, then to top it off I have on black heels. And I mean heels. They must be at least 4 inches tall, maybe 5. But as you have probably already guessed, I'm not wearing anything above the waist, so basically my breasts are out on display, bouncing around happily against the soft breeze in the room. Shane is sat on the sofa completely naked, his glorious body on show. _He really is one sexy beast_.

"S&M by Rihanna" I sigh, figuring that if I am going to do this it might as well be to a sexy song. And my God I am going to work my ass off. I want him to enjoy every second of it, plus I want to see his cock harden thanks to _me_ and my dancing.

The second Shane has the music playing I begin to move to the music, making sure to throw in some extra fancy moves which involve me touching all of my body. As the beat begins to pick up I slide my hands down my body and other my thighs as I slowly make my into a crouch position then back up again. Shane's eyes are completely on me, almost as if he is enchanted.

"Fuck" he groans quietly, my eyes darting to his already hardening cock. I couldn't help the victorious grin that took place on my face. I am actually starting to enjoy the outcome of this bet.

"Do you like this? Do you like it when I touch myself like this?" I probe as I slide my hands over my nipples, making sure to give them a light pinch, Shane only nodding in reply.

"What about this?" I move my hands to my ass, Shane licking his lips as he begins to slowly stroke himself, causing a brand new wave of arousal to hit me.

"Mmm" he murmurs, his eyes attached to my bouncing breasts.

"What about if I touch myself here?" and as I ask the question I position myself on the coffee table so that I am sat down on it, my legs spread open so that I can take full advantage of these crotchless panties. I rest my hand over my womanhood, my hand isn't doing anything. It's just sat there. Teasing him.

"You're killing me, Claire" he grunts, his head tilting to the side to get a better view. Before he can get too attracted to the site I get up, going back to my dancing where I just let myself go, allowing myself to dirty dance for him. My hands sliding all over my body as I sway my hips and rub myself up against the wall and the coffee table. By the time I am lying down on the coffee table with my back arched and my legs at a provocative angle, Shane is all hot and bothered, his hand moving up and down his cock faster than I ever thought he could masturbate.

"Hmm, would you like some help? Tonight is all about _your _win, let me pleasure you" I wink at him as I get down on my knees between his legs, the song switching to something else as I meet Shane's eyes. I slowly move his hand out of the way before replacing the empty space with my hand, with that I begin to slowly graze my hand up and down his cock until I bring my mouth down and lick his tip. I swirl his pre-come around, his head falling back as I begin to take him into my mouth. Once I have his tip in my mouth, I gently nip at the skin around it before I begin to deep throat him.

"Holy fuck, Claire. That's it. Keep going. Work that hot little mouth of yours" he encourages me as he begins to gently thrust up into my mouth, only making me moan around him. The vibration from my moan going straight through him as he groans, swivelling his hip around so that his cock moves around in my mouth lightly.

I allow my hands to fondle with his balls as my tongue wraps around his cock, my teeth grazing over his skin as I slowly slide my mouth off of him. Once I get to his tip I just suck at that area, one of my hands stroking up and down his length as the other hand carries on caressing his balls.

"Such a good girl, Claire, such a good fucking girl" Shane applauds me, his hand stroking through my hair, his eyes closed.

"You taste so good" I whimper, my tongue trailing all the way up his shaft until he yells out my name as he comes. His seed being shot at my face but I soon have my mouth around his cock where I eagerly swallow everything he has to offer. Once that deed is done I place a light kiss on his tip before pulling back, I use my finger to wipe away the little bit of come that landed on my cheek. I pop my finger into my mouth where I suck away the bit of come; I couldn't help but moan at the taste of Shane. Shane grunts as he pulls me onto his lap, his lips attacking mine in an instant.

The second I feel his tongue trail my lower lip, begging me for entrance; I open my mouth allowing him access. Both of our tongues meet in a passionate haze as I wrap my arms around his neck, his hands gripping my hips as he rocks me lightly against his cock until he finally slides into me.

"Oh" we both breathe simultaneously.

"Hmm, you are so wet" he murmurs against my neck as he kisses his way down towards my bare shoulder. I have never felt so joyful over a pair of panties before, but these crotchless panties are a God's sent.

"Oh, Shane!" I shout out when his lips encircle my nipple as I begin to slowly rock against him.

"Shane…I- God, I" I pant, struggling to form a coherent sentence with the amount of ecstasy I am feeling. He is so filling, so good. I could ride him all day long.

"Yes, beautiful?" Shane probes with a raised eyebrow, that classic smirk back on his face as he leans down and kisses me again. Our tongues meeting in a passionate haze as he plunges deeper into me, hitting my G-spot, causing me to whimper at the sensation.

"I want to fuck you faster" he bursts out with a grin, only causing me to nod at him slowly, the amount of ecstasy I am feeling preventing me from forming any proper words. Within seconds he has our positions swapped so that I am laid down on the sofa on my back, him hovering over my body as he rams his cock back into me. He is supporting himself on his forearms that are resting on either side of me, his lips moving to suck on my erect nipple as he thrusts into me.

"Yes, yes, God, yes!" I shout out as that yummy knot starts to build up inside of me again.

"I'm so close, Claire, so close. Keep going" he encourages me as his lips meet mine, sending me over the edge as I meet my end, Shane's name is the last thing to leave my lips as I shake with my orgasm. My womanly juices going all over his cock as he meets his end, shooting his come into me. _The pill has got to be the best invention ever made. Sex without a condom is so much more pleasurable than sex with a condom. _

"Hmm, that was just the starter; it's now time for the main course. Now get that sexy ass upstairs before I spank you" he winks at me, making me giggle as I jump off of the sofa, after he has climbed off of me, where I run up the stairs; Shane chasing after me.

**Shane's POV**

The second I have her in the bedroom I get her on the bed so that she is on all fours, once she is in that position I move myself so that I am kneeling on one leg, but I have allowed the other one to stay propped up as I slam into her. I read somewhere that this position allows for ultimate deep penetration, and I know for a fact that Claire loves deep penetration. She loves having my cock fill her, and she certainly loves it when I hit that special G-spot of hers over and over again. With that thought in mind I quickly thrust in and out of her, Claire doing a mixture of whimpering, moaning and small shouts as I hit her G-spot every time. I made it my personal mission to get to know her inside and out, and now that is finally paying off. I know what she loves and what she doesn't and I know all of the exact spots that she loves my cock to hit. And I certainly know where she loves to be caressed.

"Mmm, so much wetness, Claire, you are so wet. There is no need for lubrication when I have your wonderful pussy to work with" I murmur, Claire only moaning as she begins to move her hips back against my cock, sending me deeper into her. Her moans driving me completely crazy.

"You are such a dirty little fucking whore, Claire, so fucking dirty" I groan, Claire whimpering as I slap her ass, slamming into her at full speed. _She is so fucking hot, so fucking sexy. I don't think I could ever get enough of her sexy ass._

"That feels so good, please, please keep going" she whimpers, my cock sliding in and out of her pussy with complete ease. _She is so wet and it feels so fucking good around my hardened cock._

"Claire, baby, I need you to come for me right now" I order her, Claire following through with my order as she shouts out my name, squirting her womanly juices all over my cock as I meet my own end, spraying my come into her.

"I love you so much, Claire Danvers" I murmur as I move us around on the bed so that we are all cuddled up together.

"I love you, too. Did you enjoy your win?"

"I didn't get to tie you up, but other than that it was the best win of my life. But that is only because you were my win" I grin at her, Claire blushing. _She is so adorable; I will never know what I did to deserve her_. That night I fell asleep with the love of my life in my arms and I had never felt so contempt in my life until then.


End file.
